UNA NUEVA GENERACION
by Irina Jackson Herondale
Summary: los hijos de Percy, Anabeth, Nico y Thalia junto con otros nuevos semidioses tendrán que rescatar a Afrodita, la diosa del amor


_**¿QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD?**_

Era una mañana común y corriente de viernes, aunque tenía un aire diferente, estaba más fría de lo normal. En la preparatoria BROWNING, un chico pelinegro, de ojos mar y un tanto moreno de unos 14 años, estaba medio dormido mientras su profesora de literatura explicaba el género dramático o algo parecido, hasta que...

Señor Jackson nos puede explicar lo que estamos viendo- dijo la profesora schidmith; una señora de unos 50 años, delgada y desarreglada. Siempre llevaba unos pantalones amarillentos un tanto abombados, un chaleco color caqui sobre una camisa manga larga blanca y unas botas color café.  
-n...no...no señora-respondió el joven  
-entonces dedíquese a prestar más atención- dijo la señora.

Al otro lado del salón una chica morena, con su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta de lado y ojos azules eléctricos dibujaba. En eso sonó la campana.

-em... lo siento...-dijo un chico moreno, con cabello negro rizado y de unos 14 años -no importa- respondió la chica con la que había chocado  
-soy Drew , Drew underwood- dijo el chico y le tendió la mano  
-hola Drew soy Elizabette, Elizabette Miller- y esta le tomó la mano a modo de saludo -oye Drew vamos- dijo Logan a su amigo  
-adiós Elizabette- se despidió Drew  
-hasta luego Drew- respondió la chica  
-que hacías con ella- dijo logan en voz baja y su amigo respondióhablar… y si no me crees ve y pregúntaselo -no! Jamás, yo no hablaría con esa…chica- respondió logan  
-aja, claro y después te veré con ella  
-¡¿qué?! Jamás, estás loco amigo, yo, hablando o compartiendo con ella?...no, estás loco amigo -sí, claro, ya veremos

Era hora de la salida, todo estaba prácticamente solo.

…ya, enserio, yo no tengo ni idea de que hablas-decía una chica, seguida de una horrorosa voz que decía "dame el rayo, hija de los dioses", seguida de la chica- enserio, no crees que eso es demasiado viejo, digo ya le dijeron eso hace más de 20 años a un hijo de Poseidón, amiga ya pasó de moda-"no es ninguna excusa y tu y el hijo de ese hijo de Poseidón robasteis el rayo, ahora se buena niña y dame el rayo"-que yo no tengo nada- dijo por última vez la joven antes de oír el sonido de un vidrio roto y verla salir corriendo. Y un Drew muy asustado dijo- vamos logan sígueme, este le siguió confundido hasta su casa y le dijo a su madre "se volvió a repetir la historia, pero ahora inculpan a otro chica también", la señora Jackson llamó a su esposo y le contó lo que había dicho Drew.

Si, si seguro nos vemos en el campamento mestizo

¿Campamento mestizo?- pregunto logan confundido a lo que su madre solo respondió "te lo explico en el camino", esta le contó una pequeña fracción sobre quienes eran ella, su padre y quien era el.

Al llegar al campamento mestizo Quirón los saludó y los llevó a la casa grande, y al rato llegó su padre, estos hablaron, y hablaron y hablaron.

Lugo horas después logan estaba caminando aburrido, iba a pasar todo el verano en aquel lugar y según lo que le habían dicho hasta que sus abuelos no lo reclamaran iba a estar en la cabaña de Hermes; iba tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien, -perdón fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba- dijo la voz de alguien que se le hacía familiar, esta le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- no, fue culpa mía no me fijé por donde iba- respondió tomando la mano.

¡Tú!-dijeron los dos a la vez señalándose con el dedo índice ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! , ¡No, tú qué haces aquí! , ¡yo pregunté primero! , ¡No, yo pregunté primero!. - adiós, dijo la chica.

Luego logan volvió a la casa grande, se despidió de sus padres y tan rápido como nunca lo hubiese imaginado, sus abuelos lo reclamaron, le dieron a escoger entre la cabaña de Poseidón, cuando logan fue a acomodar sus cosas vio una maleta gris con detalles turquesa que le parecía muy familiar estaba pensando de quien podría ser cuando oyó un ¡Jackson, que haces aquí!¡¿acaso eres hijo de Poseidón?!...Cosa que dudo mucho.

N...no-respondió el chico.- mmm…debí saberlo, tu padre es Percy Jackson- -s...si supongo-dijo logan mientras pensaba "¿Cómo es que ella sabe más de mi que yo?" y tú?-supongo, em, si vamos a ser compañeros creo que es mejor iniciar de cero- dijo tendiendo la mano. -si, porque no Elizabeth- respondió el chico tomando la mano de la chica. -Elizabette.- corrigió ella. -si, Elizabette, perdón- dijo el chico. -no, déjalo, no importa, ahora vamos a fuera, además, debemos o debes buscar una espada para practicar, porque yo ya tengo la mía- dijo elizabette mostrando una vara que de un momento a otro se convirtió en una espada-según mi padre, un regalo de mi madre, me contó que antes de irse, se la dejó para que me la diera cuando la necesitara, y por fin en catorce años es utilizada, bueno vamós que quiron nos va a regañar y el señor D, vaya a decir más cosas malas en cuanto a estar en este campamento y que hacemos aquí y bla,bla, bla. -claro vamos- respondió logan.

al llegar Quirón presentó a logan, el cual por petición de el anterior práctico con elizabette la cual siempre le ganaba –deberías empezar practicar muy seguido si quieres ser realmente bueno, primero, luego practicando mucho más mejoraras, claro a menos que seas como tu padre, no necesitaras practicar mucho-le dijo la chica. -espero ser como e, así te podré ganar-dijo el presumida-mente a lo que la chica respondió -eso ya lo veremos. y siguieron luchando.

el resto del verano se la pasaron juntos, hablando, riendo, practicando. y gracias a elizabette logan había mejorado bastante en una semana, cosa que atribuyó a que lo había heredado de su padre.


End file.
